NATL Season 1
This is a historical page about a tournament that began 17 July 2011 and ended around 15 September 2011. eXeZeRo administrated this tournament. >>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>> Eligibility Must be a member of an eXe North american squad The minimum number of players per team is six, but it is highly recommended to have more. Format Teams will compete against each other in weekly matches throughout the season. The form of competition is StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. The format of each match is three 1v1s, one 2v2, and one closing ace match with unannounced players. The match goes to the team that first gets to three wins in order by lineup. Game 1: 1v1 Game 2: 1v1 Game 3: 2v2 Game 4: 1v1 Game 5: ace Random racing is allowed. Playing two different races in one match is allowed. You must play the race that you specify during lineup submission, however. The first three games of the match must have four different players from each team for each game. A player can play at most twice in one match: one 1v1 and one 2v2 and any player from the summited roster can be the Ace (even if they have already played.) Substitutions and Forfeits: Teams with more than two match forfeits or ten set forfeits will be removed from the league for the remainder of the season. players can be subbed in with approval from a member of the T/L Crew Season Format Only players added on or before the last week of the regular season play are allowed to be fielded in the playoffs. The format for playoff matches is the same as the regular season. The Grand Final format is five 1v1s, one 2v2, and an ace match if necessary. In the playoffs, the same rules and procedures as during the regular season will apply. Administrative rules Each team will have a coordinator that is responsible for organizing his or her team, submitting lineups and results, and serving as a point of contact with eXe T/L staff. Lineups are due Sunday, 7:45pm EST. They may be submitted and/or changed by the team coordinator at any point before the deadline. Every weeks matches can be played from the Sunday till the wednesday of each week. Each Squads matches will have a pre-set date and time (see schedule). Matches must be played at the default time unless both teams agree to play their matches beforehand. No matches can be postponed. Teams are considered no-shows 30 minutes after the proposed time, and are given an automatic match loss. This counts as a forfeit loss. Players are considered no-shows 10 minutes after the preceding set ends and are given an automatic set loss. This counts as a forfeit loss. Gameplay rules Also to note: Smurfing, maphacking, observer hacking, in-game coaching, and any type of behavior that gives an unfair advantage to a player can be grounds for a permanent player ban. Depending on how far the season has progressed, the player's team will either be given a match loss or be disqualified from the league (if it is discovered that the player has been using an unfair advantage throughout the season). >>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>><<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<< Teams participating - Arbiter - Firebat - Ghost - Raven - Reaper - Ultralisk week one / season one: Arbiter Vs. Ghost - Arbiter wins 3-1 ------------------------ Firebat Vs. Ultralisk- TBD -------------------------- Raven Vs. Reaper- Raven wins 3-2 -------------------------- Season1 / Week 2 Arbiter Vs. Firebat - Arbiter wins 3-2 --------------------------- Ultralisk Vs. Reaper - Ultra wins 4-0 ---------------------------- Ghost Vs. Raven - Ghost wins 3-2 -------------------------- Season 1 // week 3 Arbiter Vs. Raven Arbiter wins 3-0 -------------------------- Ghost Vs. Ultralisk - ultralisk wins 3-1 --------------------------- Firebat Vs. Reaper- firebat wins 3-1 --------------------------- Season 1 // Week 4 Arbiter Vs. Ultralisk - ultralisk wins 3-2 ----------------------------- Ghost Vs. Reaper - Ghost wins 3-1 --------------------------- Firebat Vs. Raven Firebat wins 3-1 --------------------------- Season 1 // Week 5 Arbiter Vs. Reaper- Arbiter wins 3-0 --------------------------- Ghost Vs. Firebat- Ghost wins 3-2 ------------------------- Raven Vs. Ultralisk- Ultralisk wins 3-0 --------------------------- Just a quick reminder to everyone any changes will take place in the next season but keep the input coming as it is always useful to me to make this better. PlayOffs will start shortly after the end of week 5 stay turn for your matches !!! Player Reports of Playoff Results: Playoffs Week One Ultralisk > Firebat 3-0 Set One - Zarzoc > AquaBlue Set Two - Pakaran > Freeze Set Three - Lial+Entry > BotD+eXeToxic Set Four - Not Needed Set Five - Not Needed Overstimming Your Army Five Times - Not Needed Arbiter wins 5-2 (fixed score it was late gimme a break lol) game 1: eXeBigfoot>Aintskeered game 2: Pureduhb game 3: Believe>Ghostking game 4: Akitsuki>Smirf game 5: Temper>Akron game 6: Jiraiya>eXeBigfoot game 7: Temper>Jiraiya Later, Ultralisk took out Arbiter for the finals to win the tournament! A report of the 3rd place matches (Firebat vs Ghost) was nowhere to be found, however. Category:StarCraft Category:Tournaments Category:NA